Chapter 723
Chapter 723 is titled "Change of Plans". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 40 - "Gaburu the Hero". The Caribou Pirates celebrate their victory. Short Summary Zoro and Kin'emon try to enter the Colosseum in order to find Luffy, while Sanji decides to reach Sunny with the help of Violet, in order to save Nami and the rest of the crew. Law manages to escape Fujitora's gravity and makes a run with Caesar, with a plan of sending him to the Straw Hat Pirates's ship and stalling Doflamingo on the bridge to Dressrosa. Doflamingo, however, sees through his plan and moves to attack the ship, but Sanji intercepts him at the last minute. Long Summary Zoro and Kin'emon stand outside the Colosseum, after talking to Sanji and discussing their plan. Sanji decides to go save Nami, gives Kin'emon the map to the toy house, and leaves with Violet to find their ship. Meanwhile, Zoro and Kin'emon are looking for a way to enter the Corrida Colosseum while trying not to draw any attention to themselves. However, they've already been spotted by Bartolomeo, who gushes over seeing one of his idols, Zoro; he goes on to think about the man he considers the first mate of the crew, due to his deeds in Whisky Peak and Enies Lobby. Meanwhile, Baby 5 and Gladius are upset with Violet's betrayal, and discuss her punishment, with Gladius mentioning that Violet has some sort of far seeing ability. Meanwhile, Sanji and Violet are racing towards the Thousand Sunny on a toy horse. Violet tells Sanji that the port is full of Marines and reveals to him that she is able to see what is happening on the island using her Devil Fruit powers, which has a radius of 4000 km. Suddenly, she sees the ship get struck by lightning. Back on the ship, the Straw Hats and Momonosuke, aboard a restored Thousand Sunny, are finished beating up Giolla, and head for Green Bit. They discuss Doflamingo leaving the Shichibukai, which makes Giolla laugh and exclaim that her captain would never do such a thing. This annoys Nami, and she strikes Giolla with a thunderbolt again. On Green Bit, Doflamingo taunts Law, only for Law to mention that it isn't necessarily Caesar's heart Doflamingo has got hold of. Doflamingo cold heartedly squeezes the heart, and one of Fujitora's subordinates criew out in pain, angering the Admiral. The sound of the thunder bolt attracts the attention of Fujitora, who asks Doflamingo if he can see any clouds overhead. When Law realizes that it is probably Nami, he escapes the Admiral's gravity powers using Shambles, switching places with a rock, and successfully retrieving Caesar Clown. The rock he swapped places with is crushed by Fujitora's ability, and Law starts to run with Caesar, while Doflamingo chases them. Law plans to send Caesar to the ship while he attempts to lead Doflamingo onto the bridge, in order to stall him there and provide time for the others to escape with Caesar. Meanwhile, the Thousand Sunny is approaching Green Bit, but is suddenly attacked by Fighting Fish. The crew begins to panic, which attracts the attention of Doflamingo to the incoming ship. Doflamingo heads towards the Thousand Sunny, telling Law he's going to kill all of them, when suddenly Sanji arrives and confronts Doflamingo. Quick References Chapter Notes *Bartolomeo idolizes Zoro as well as Luffy, and considers him to be the first mate of the Straw Hats. *Zoro and Kin'emon stay behind at the Corrida Colosseum. *Gladius, a member of the Donquixote Pirates' Pica's Army, is formally introduced. *Violet can use her Devil Fruit powers to see everything on the island. *Donquixote Doflamingo explains that he is not a World Noble anymore. *The heart Doflamingo possessed actually belongs to a Marine and not Caesar Clown. *It is confirmed that Fujitora's ability has to do with controlling gravity. *Law manages to escape from Fujitora's grasp and grabs Caesar again. *Doflamingo attempts to attack the Thousand Sunny, but Sanji arrives in time to stop him. **This marks the first time that Sanji has faced a Shichibukai in a one-on-one battle. **This is also Doflamingo's first time fighting a Straw Hat. *In the bottom right panel of page 19, Sanji is drawn with his original stubble goatee as opposed to his new, fuller goatee; however, it is drawn correctly in the next panel. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 723 it:Capitolo 723